Master of the Enclave
by NilioJ13
Summary: Luke and Leia stumble on an ancient secret, hidden away on a remote farming world, that changes everything they knew about a particular Jedi. *On hiatus until further notice!*
1. The Lost Enclave

Master of the Enclave.

Chapter I: The Lost Enclave.

 _Four decades after the fall of the Galactic Empire…_

Luke saw the planet he was heading to, the moment they jumped out of hyperspace; it was an olive, blue and brown coloured world in the Raioballo sector of the Outer Rim.

"Why would there be a force anomaly here?" He muttered to himself as his X-Wing quickly entered the planet's atmosphere.

His sister and her daughter, both fully trained Jedi, had felt a disturbance in the Force emanating from this planet, and they had gone to personally investigate it. He didn't know why, but they each said that it felt like it was calling them to this remote planet. Whether the will of the Force, or some unknown hidden hand, Luke knew he was the only one of them, who hadn't heard the call.

"The Archives says that it used to be home to a Jedi training ground and a small Jedi Council during the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars." Leia stated reading from the holographic records. "But it states that it was destroyed and abandoned during the Dark Wars, after Darth Treya murdered the Jedi Council that had gathered there."

"Is there anything after that?" Luke asked, as they flew in low over a small city.

"Do you mean other than the events of the Yuuzhan Vong War, no. There is nothing else of significance to the Jedi." Leia said, closing the holo-record on Dantooine.

"Then why would we be called here?" Jaina said over the communicator, her X-Wing now level with Luke's as they broke through the atmosphere.

"I don't know, but we're coming up on the source now. Jaina, we'll land here." Leia said, slowing down and landing on a large plain, by two steep cliffs that formed a doorway between them.

As they gathered by the small pass, a ghostly apparition appeared at the mouth of the pass.

"You have come to a sacred place" the apparition said, its voice distorted and a hood covering its face. "Why have you come?"

"We were called here by the Force!" Leia said boldly, stepping forward.

"And you have come alone?" The apparition asked, its shape formed into a man in traditional Jedi robes, and Luke struggled to recognise the voice.

"Yes." Jaina replied.

"Good. Only those who hear the call are able to step beyond this pass." the apparition stated.

"What about me?" Luke asked, feeling a bit insulted by the mysterious figure.

"You are welcome for a while, Luke, but when you leave you may not tell anyone of this place, what you have learnt, and you must never return!" It said, its voice echoing loudly as it commanded Luke to obey.

"And my family?" Luke asked quickly.

"The Force called them here for a reason. I will explain more soon... Enter if you dare." it replied, before the apparition vanished, and they slowly walked into the pass.

"I know that figure from somewhere, but I just can't place it!" Luke stated to the others as they walked on, feeling a solid wall of energy pass over them. "Why is it guarding this place, what's here that is so sacred that it's completely hidden?"

His question was answered as the narrow pass folded away to a large field, with a large building dominating the landscape, with only a small river separating them from it.

"The Lost Enclave!" Leia breathed at the sight.

"Lost?" Jaina instinctively asked.

"After the Dark War ended, the Enclave completely vanished from Dantooine. Despite repeated scans and extensive searches, no one ever found it." Leia explained as they slowly crossed the small bridge. "Why and how has it been hidden away all these years?"

"Because if it was found; there would be a never ending war over its natural power and the galaxy would never recover from the ashes."

A woman said sternly, walking from one of the small courtyards on either side of the building. She was dressed in light brown Jedi robes, which were old in style, but looked brand new. She had dark brown hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes and a double-bladed saber strapped to her hip.

"What is this place?" Jaina Skywalker asked, looking around in amazement.

The older Jedi smiled politely, and quietly gestured for them to follow her. She led them into the building, which despite its ancient exterior, was ultra-modern inside, and neatly decorated with depictions of key moments from Galactic history.

"The Grand Master will explain everything young ones" The woman said politely.

As they walked through a large, lively courtyard, several other female figures, dressed in the garb of Jedi and Sith from different eras, stopped their cheerful conversations, to watch them pass.

"Young ones? I look older than you do!" Leia said, slightly insulted.

"I am several thousand years old, so you are young to me" The woman snapped. "Do not ask how, the Grand Master will explain, he is very eager to see you again Luke."

Before any of them could ask how she was still alive, or how she knew Luke's name, they stopped outside a large, brown and grey metal door.

"Please be polite, and step inside when you are ready to meet the master of the enclave."

The woman then walked back the way they had come, and round the corner.

"What do we do?" Jaina said nervously, looking up at the older Jedi and her mother.

"We go in, and get some answers" Luke said taping the door handle and watched as it slid open.

"It's the old Enclave Council room!" Leia breathed as she took in the room on the other side of the door.

They walked across the large space and stopped in the sunken circle on the far side of the room, in front of a hooded figure sitting on one of the chairs against the far wall.

-AN-

 _This is the first chapter of the promised and long awaited Star Wars fanfic I've been working on for a while. While it isn't quite complete as of this upload, I feel there is no better time to post it than before the release of Episode VII._

 _If you like this, please leave positive reviews and comments; if you don't please don't flame, constructive criticism is welcome._


	2. Ancient History

Chapter II: Ancient History.

"I assume you're the Grand Master?" Jaina said unsurely.

The Grand Master smiled from under his hood, before pulling it back, to reveal Obi-Wan Kenobi. But this was not the Obi-Wan that Luke had met on Tatooine; he was not grey haired and weary, but auburn haired and very youthful. Luke immediately felt that their positions had been reversed, he was the old man now, and 'Old Ben' was the younger man.

"Hello Luke" Obi Wan said, quickly getting up and hugging Luke warmly. "It's been far too long."

"How?" Luke breathed as Obi-Wan proceeded to hug the two women, kissing them on the cheek as well. "You died; Darth Vader... my father... he killed you!"

"And yet here I am? Physically younger, yet wiser, and older than last we met?" Obi-Wan chuckled, before retaking his seat.

"Wait, you're Obi Wan Kenobi? The friend of my adopted father, master to Anakin and Luke, who died on the first Death Star, several decades ago?" Leia said, realising what was going on.

"The one and only" Obi said extending his arms out. "Though I look more how Anakin and Bail knew me, than when Luke last saw me in the flesh."

"How is this possible?" Jaina asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"The Force holds many mysteries, many force-wielders who went missing from the galaxy or died, found themselves here." Obi-Wan said, gesturing for them to take a seat on the floor.

"From what I have learnt, it all began when Darth Treya killed the Jedi Council right where you are sitting. The dark energy, in such a peaceful place, caused a rip in the Force, exactly over this Enclave." He explained. "The tremor drew the First Guardian here, and ever since, more and more female soldiers, politicians, scoundrels, Jedi and Sith were drawn here, and have never left."

"But how are you here?" Luke asked, looking around as the Jedi that had escorted them in, sat beside Obi-Wan.

"We do not know Luke" She said as she sat down, "Master Kenobi is the first male to have been pulled here in centuries, the previous one left and never returned."

"Who are you?" Leia asked, her curiosity peaked by the fascinating place.

"I am Master Bastilla Shan, Jedi Master from the Jedi Civil War, and the First Guardian of the Lost Enclave." Bastilla stood and bowed, before sitting down again. "I was nearing death, when I felt the pull of this place, and rather than tell my son, I travelled here and was bound to this place as its protector. I was the one to channel the Force into the protective aura around the Enclave, which not only hid its power, but its existence from the galaxy."

"How could Darth Treya have caused this rift?" Jaina asked.

"The Sith Triumvirate of Sion, Treya and Nihilus were abominations of the Force, created from the carnage of the Mandalorian Wars." Bastilla seethed with anger, but quickly regained her composure. "Any one of them could have destroyed the galaxy, when Treya killed the last few Jedi Masters on hallowed Jedi ground with strong dark side power, the clash caused a rift in the Force, and raw energy to pour out like blood from a wound."

"How come no one else sensed it?" Leia asked.

"When the Dark War ended, the Jedi Order was non-existent at that point, and the few survivors were more concerned with surviving, as there were rogue Sith still hunting Jedi." Bastilla explained, "And the Dark War caused numerous Force anomalies, I was drawn here by the Force, and when I experienced the raw power, I knew it had to be hidden."

"So you shielded it from the galaxy, and guarded it alone for centuries?" Luke asked, Obi-Wan relaxed in his chair, enjoying the retelling of the Enclave's history.

"No my dear, as I worked on shielding the power here, several of the Exile's crew came here, drawn by the Force." Bastilla smiled warmly. "Though only three of them stayed, I was joined by some more old friends from the Jedi Civil War. They came and have stayed here ever since."

"How many people have been drawn here?" Jaina asked, enraptured by the power that she felt coursing through the building. "And how are you still alive?"

"At least one hundred Jedi, Sith and non-Force sensitive people have been drawn here, or died to find themselves wake here." Obi-Wan said proudly. "Though as you may have noticed, it is almost solely females drawn by the power. The Force keeps us young, renewed and healthy, meaning that Bastilla and many others have lived for centuries."

"Why?" Luke asked instantly, "Why aren't male force wielders drawn here?"

"We believe it has something to do with the rift's creation." Bastilla answered. "Darth Treya was female, the Exile, Meetra Surik, was also a woman, and both were present when the primarily male Council was slain." Bastilla paused, remembering that when she found this place, she found the Jedi Master's corpses. "The Force must have echoed the gender of those present at the event when the rift was created."

"Who was this first male, who was drawn here but left?" Luke asked, curious by the two men which had been lured to the Enclave.

"A Sith Lord from the old Republic. He came, and marvelled at the power of this place." Bastilla replied. "But there was such dark corruption in his heart, that he longed for conflict, and left to terrorize the galaxy, believing that he would return here in death"

"Who?"

"Darth Nox" Bastilla said coldly. "He came here after taking his seat on the Dark Council, but left after a year, he longed for conflict. The only thing that still connects us to him is that one of his companions came here after she died."

"And he never returned?" Jaina asked, confused at the Sith's failure to return to such a powerful place.

"He couldn't. After you leave, you forget where it is, what this place holds and who is here." Bastilla said her tone still cold. "You only remember that you experienced a true wonder of the Force, nothing more. It's the cost of protecting the power here from those who would seek to abuse it."

"Is it only force wielders that are drawn here?" Leia asked.

"They are the only ones that are drawn by the power of the Force, but non-force wielders can find themselves here after they pass away." Bastilla smiled, before speaking. "People like your mother."

Leia and Luke looked at each other in disbelief as the doors opened behind them, and Padme Amidala walked in.

"Mother?" Luke and Leia stood up and ran over to Padme, and the three of them hugged tightly.

Though none of them had ever truly seen the other before, they instantly knew who she was to them, and she knew who they were to her.

"She was the first person to greet me after I woke up here." Obi-Wan said, remaining on his seat.

"It's so good to see you alive and well" Padme sobbed, as she held her children close.

Jaina watched, unsure whether or not to join the family reunion.

"How come you were pulled here?" Jaina asked, diverting her attention back to Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure you're old enough for the likely reason I'm here, and it's not just because I was a great Jedi Master." Obi-Wan chuckled, his eyes flashing to Padme. "By the way, how is the galaxy?"

"I had to kill my brother after he fell to the dark side and killed my aunt" Jaina said, lowering her head.

"And we just defeated the dark side entity Abeloth" Luke said proudly. "The galaxy is at peace, though the Jedi have been forced off Coruscant." As he, Padme and Leia re-joined the group around Obi-Wan.

"That is good to hear, there have been too many centuries of conflict" Bastilla said sternly.

"How do you know?" Leia asked quickly, "How do you know what's going on in the wider galaxy?"

"We get stories from the new members who join our fold, and we are connected to the Holonet, but we have no presence on it." Bastilla stated simply. "We merely observe."

"How have you not gotten bored over the centuries of isolation?" Jaina asked indignantly.

"There are plenty of things we do to pass the time, too many to list in such a short amount of time" Obi-Wan chuckled. "Plus you must remember that we do have the valley that the Enclave sits in as well."

"That begs the question how no one found this place, if it takes up an entire valley" Leia asked, "plus the fact this is a very famous Enclave in the Old Republic's history."

"But the planet has always been a farmer's hotspot, not really a centre of attention" Obi-Wan stated calmly. "Plus the way in which this place remains undetected, ensures that people don't concern themselves with finding it."

"And how is that?" Leia pressed for more information.

"Imagine a flat surface, with the Enclave in the middle." Bastilla said, "Now imagine a small fold where the Enclave is, the surface remains smooth, but the Enclave is hidden in the fold. On the planet, no one notices it, because it's only a small part of the planet."

"Surely surveys and geological sweeps pick up the missing clicks," Jaina said, confused by the idea.

"Not if those 'clicks' aren't missing." Obi-Wan stated. "Unlike on a flat surface, when part of a sphere is folded away, land is appears to fill the void."

"I have only one more question, why were you pulled here?" Luke asked, feeling he had delayed the question long enough. "Answer honestly, and I shall leave this sanctuary peacefully."

"You're not going to complain about your sister and niece having to stay behind?" Padme asked, confused by her son's honour.

"I do not argue with the will of the Force mother." Luke said simply, running a hand through his short grey hair. "As I can see that they will be at peace here, and that the Force called them here for a reason."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I think it should be known, straight away, that I was a strong follower of the Light side of the Force, but I was not like every other Jedi." Obi Wan said smiling, as he reclined in his chair. "I led a very liberal life, and was intimate with many women, even when I was Master on the Jedi Council."

"How did you not get found out?" Luke asked, amazed that his master, the symbol of the old Jedi Order, broke one of the most stringent rules of the old order without penalties.

"Because in public, I fought and worked tirelessly for the Republic and the Jedi Order, keeping my private life and connections almost completely separate." Obi Wan replied, his eyes again flashing to Padme again. "I know that you must feel betrayed by this truth. That I; a famous and powerful Jedi Master, broke the Jedi Code, and yet remained in my position. But even such great beacons of the Jedi Order, like Revan, and Bastilla here, broke the same rule as me."

"Grand Master Kenobi is telling the truth, Revan and I were married and had a child." Bastilla said nodding. "The Shan name continued through our flouting of that rule, and we started a great Jedi dynasty."

"Even you have fathered and mothered children, yet remained Jedi nonetheless." Padme added.

"How do you?" Luke asked, but another woman entered into the room, making him completely seize up in surprise, as Mara Jade walked calmly into the room.

She smiled at Luke, before they hurried into each other's arms and kissed.

"Good to see you again Luke" Mara breathed.

The two parted lovers re-joined the group and sat with Leia, Jaina and Padme, in front of Obi-Wan and Bastilla.

"Now then, I think I best start from the beginning; years before the Clone Wars, when I was still a Padawan to Qui-Gonn Jinn. It was before I even met Anakin, before the events on Naboo, when I had a close friend named Siri Tachi."

-AN-

Warning! Many chapters in this fanfic will contain smut!


	3. -AN- & Grasping the Truth

_-AN-_  
 _Dear Readers,_

 _I apologise for the ridiculous gap between chapters without any updates, but a combination of long, tiring work hours and personal issues have meant I never got any real opportunities to post._

 _I have also been trying to re-write the love scenes to a point where I am happy with them, but with no real success, so I have decided to skip posting sub-par chapters and focus on continuing the overall story that this sets up. I will hopefully get around post the scenes once I'm happy with them, but I may need someone to beta write them to expedite the process._

 _Thank you for sticking with this work in progress,_

 _NilioJ13._

 _Here are the missing chapter titles and summaries to give you some insight into what happens;_

 _I. Padawan Fling._  
 _"I remember it all too well; myself, Qui-Gonn, Master Adi Gallia and her Padawan Siri, had been assigned to protect some rich kid from bounty hunters. The first sign that we were in love came when we crashed on Quadrant Seven, where our masters ordered us to protect the boy in some nearby caves. Oh thank the Force we were put together alone, I was so in love with her…_

 _II. Kryze-tal Clear._  
 _"Then trouble erupted on Mandalore, I and Qui-Gonn were sent to protect Duchess Satine from the insurgents for over a year. I should have known from the start that we would get intimate; it was only a matter of time._

 _III. Naboom._  
 _"Though there were multiple opportunities for me to indulge my more romantic side, I stuck to my Jedi teachings instead. But then the Confederacy blockaded Naboo; myself and Qui-Gonn were sent to negotiate for the Republic. After we were planet side, and we watched an idiotic local get fatally run down, we made our way to Theed, to guard the queen, and quickly got her off the planet. (In case it's unclear, Jar-Jar dies in this reality.)_

 _IV. Siriously Attached._  
 _"During Anakin's training we were sent on multiple missions, often with assistance from other Jedi masters and their padawans, odds were in my favour that I would see Siri again, but I never expected such a reunion._

 _V. Covert Teaching._  
 _"As me and Anakin drew closer to the start of the Clone Wars, we started to venture out on separate missions with different masters. When Anakin was sent to the Outer Rim on a peace-keeping mission, I was recalled to the Temple; Aayla Secura needed my help with something covert._

 _VI. Senatorial Secrets._  
 _"After a border dispute on Ansion, we returned to Coruscant to be sent out again on a more local mission, to protect Senator Amidala from, at the time, unknown assassins. I saw the relationship building between them, and enjoyed the tension, but Padme still held a place in her heart for me._

Chapter III: Grasping the Truth.

"Wait a second!" Leia exclaimed, cutting off Obi-Wan's reminiscing. "Are you seriously expecting us to believe that there was no real love between our parents?"

"There was love between us; but it was your father that loved me, I didn't quite love him in the same way." Padme explained, smiling innocently at her children. "Obi beat him to that prize."

"So you didn't die of a broken heart?" Luke asked.

"No, I was heartbroken by his fall to madness, but..." Padme said quickly. "After what Obi-Wan did to him, he used the Force to steal my life to save his; despite his desires and belief to the contrary, his dark powers ended my life instead of saving it."

"And he never found out?" Mara asked quickly, trying to understand what she had been told thus far.

"No, he was too obsessed with his own needs and desires" Padme smiled. "It isn't hard to see that his fall was inevitable when you think about it like that."

"Did you feel any guilt for what you were doing? Lying to a man who loved you, who was the father of your children" Leia asked, completely baffled by her mother's actions.

"By the time I was pregnant with you, he was solely focused on keeping me alive at any cost" Padme said boldly. "Plus, if you've had sex more than once, with someone who makes you feel truly loved, nothing else can matter to you."

"I understand" Mara admitted, her eyes darting to Luke, who was still trying to grasp the truth that had been presented to him.

"I note you're not saying anything!" Luke growled at Obi-Wan, who was in a hushed conversation with Bastilla. "Are you not going to defend your actions?"

"I don't need to justify myself Luke" Obi-Wan stated coolly, "if you had let me continue, you would have learned that the Force reached out to me during the Clone Wars."

"So?" Luke said flatly, not understanding why that was important.

"It called me here," Obi replied. "Wanted me to forsake the war and come here. I sensed it was related to my sexual escapades, but felt I wasn't worthy."

"So you stayed to fight in the war?" Leia smiled, her faith being restored in the war hero, who had helped her adopted father.

"To defend the Republic, and the people I cared for," Obi chuckled.

"Continue with your story, I almost can't wait to forget this garbage." Luke grumbled.

"I shall, and please don't forget that the sexual acts didn't distract me from my duties as a Jedi." Obi-Wan said, before settling back down to continue his tale.


	4. Remembrance

_-AN-_

 _Here are the missing chapters and their introductory summaries;_

 _VII. The Kenobi Core._

 _At the outbreak of the Clone Wars, I was made a Jedi Master by the Council and was immediately requested to meet with Shaak-Ti regarding the initial battles in the war._

 _VIII. Aiding a Master._

 _As the war slowly rumbled across the galaxy, the training of strong, focused Jedi became increasingly important. Master Cin Drallig requested my help to get one of his more reckless Padawans to concentrate. I was only to happy to oblige, and show her the benefits of following the Jedi Code._

 _IX. Venting Anger._

 _During the mission to save Jabba's son, I encountered a fiery Sith assassin, who I first bested in the monastery on Teth. Whilst Anakin and his padawan focused on returning the young Hutt, I cornered the assassin, and we engaged in a different form of sparring._

 _X. Former Malevolence._

 _General Grievous, the droid general during the bulk of the war; he was a worthy foe, and the Malevolence was his greatest weapon in the early stages. When Padme was lured into a trap, Anakin thought he was the only one wanting to rescue his favourite Senator._

 _XI. Master and Padawan._

 _Florrum; now that I look back on my times there, the only word that comes to mind is hell. After my first time there, as a prisoner of Hondo Ohnaka, Ahsoka's relief to see us again was the perfect reason for me to invite her to join the Kenobi Core._

Chapter IV: Remembrance.

"Hold on now, I've listened quietly long enough" Leia exclaimed, catching everyone off guard. "Are you seriously saying that you were not only part of a 'secret' group of Jedi who revelled in sex, but also that you were screwing our father's wife and Padawan behind his back!"

"You're assuming that Anakin was also true to the Jedi Code, and mindful of those around him," Padme said softly. "He was rather, self-obsessed and arrogant."

"But surely he'd notice that his master and apprentice were up to something" Luke stated, supporting his sister.

"Rule one of the Kenobi Core, keep the actions of Core and the Code separate" Obi-Wan said boldly. "We never showed any hints in public."

"Meaning?" Leia asked.

"Meaning, that what goes on in the Core stays private, and unrelated to the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan smiled.

"Then how were you 'closer than any other Jedi'?" Jaina asked, as Luke and Leia had fallen silent.

"I think it's tricky to explain" Obi-Wan smiled. "Basically we were close because, we enjoyed each other's company, shall we say, we trusted each other intimately."

"Then how does that not mean emotional attachment?" Leia asked quickly.

"Just because we enjoy another's company, doesn't mean we'll go out of our way to preserve it" Obi-Wan chuckled. "At least, not as far as your father did."

"So you didn't care when a Core member died?" Jaina exclaimed, disgusted by the notion.

"I did care, but I didn't let it draw on my emotions" Obi-Wan said flatly, but his gaze glassed over.

"But there was one that almost did" Luke said softly, noting the Master's depressed facial expression. "Who?" Bastilla put an arm around Kenobi's shoulder for support.

"Siri Tachi" he breathed, Padme gasped at the memory. "Her death was the closest to the Dark Side I ever fell."

"She was your first love, how could you not feel something for her" Jaina said, rushing to comfort him.

"Jaina!" Leia snapped.

"Mom! Don't you think you've harassed him enough?" Jaina barked at her mother.

"It's quite alright young one, your mother has every right to criticize my choices" Obi-Wan smiled weakly, sitting upright in his chair. "I'd almost forgotten that the very Core I lead against the Separatists, and the Sith that controlled it, almost drove me to the very darkness I was fighting against."

"Then why wasn't it disbanded?" Luke asked.

"Because when Siri died, it was too late to disband the Core, certain events meant we had to stay united" Obi-Wan stated simply.

"What events?" Leia asked.


	5. -AN- Missing Chapters

-AN-

 _Here are the numerous missing chapters that I feel are sub-par, as well as their introductory summaries;_

 _XII. Reward for a Job Well Done._

 _Mere days after Ahsoka joined the Core, she was sent on a mission with Anakin and a fellow Core member, General Secura. With the mission a success, I sent word that I needed to see them as soon as possible._

 _XIII. Trust in the Force._

 _Geonosis. I thought my time on that sand-ball would have ended after the first battle there. But much to my dismay, the Separatists returned there, and the Republic was forced to destroy their foothold. After freeing her from undead Geonosians, I took Master Unduli to her quarters for a private chat._

 _XIV. Solidarity._

 _As myself, Luminara and Anakin were escorting Poggle the Lesser to Coruscant, Ahsoka and Barriss were en-route to a medical facility. After their ship survived an outbreak of the Geonosian Mind Worm, I decided to visit the two Padawans, and make sure they were both okay._

 _XV. Rekindling the Flame._

 _As the Clone Wars was prolonged again and again, a growing number of systems sought to remain neutral, in the hopes of sparing their worlds from the carnage. Satime led this endeavour fearlessly, often at the risk of her life. It was after a well-orchestrated attack on a diplomatic esort, that I had some alone time with her._

 _XVI. Watery Warmth._

 _Much like how the war spread to Geonosis' droid factories; it also reached the Clone home world of Kamino. After promptly seeing off the droid invasion, I went to inspect the damage to the city's lower levels, and found another Jedi with the same idea._

 _XVII. Diplomatic Immunity._

 _It wasn't long before that desire to bring the war to an end diplomatically meant the support of the independent systems increased for both the Separatists and the Republic. I had thought that, as a general, I wouldn't be dragged into that side of the conflict; I was quickly proven wrong however..._

 _XVIII. What Gall!_

 _Even after Siri Tachi's untimely death, and the effect it had on me, I kept in regular contact with Master Gallia. When Master Plo Koon and his Wolfpack saved her, she came to me for counselling._

 _XIX. Comfort Behind Enemy Lines._

 _Lord Maul. I thought that Zabrak abomination had died on Naboo, but his anger at me kept him alive; and when we met again, he again took someone that I cared for. Not long after I fell into his claws, and were it not for Asajj chasing a bounty on his brother, I'd most likely be dead. When we were alone in the escape pod together, we found time to truly connect._

 _XX. Learning Something New._

 _Hondo's relationship with the Jedi Order, and those around me in particular, was always... interesting. After allying with Ahsoka and some Jedi initiates to escape a droid conquest of Florrum, the young Padawan came to me, wanting a moment alone._

 _XXI. Mandalorian Farewell._

 _Satine... Alas Satine. That monster took her life to hurt me, making it the third strike against me and those I cared about. It was then that I severed my physical relations and their emotions from my Jedi career; meaning that when a chance to escape came, I took it. Little did I realise what such a rescue would cost me._

 _XXII. To Get the Truth._

 _It was a long time after that before I was intimate with anyone else, the loss of Adi and Satine to Maul cut deeper than I could have fathomed. It wasn't until Ahsoka was framed for murder, that my emotions got the better of me, and I swore to find her and help her; though not before running into another flame._

 _XXIII. A Fond Farewell._

 _With Ahsoka cleared of the charges, much to the annoyance of Tarkin, I thought everything would return to normal; but the betrayal of Barriss hurt Ahsoka, and she chose to leave the Order behind. A few days later, while I was taking some time to reflect by wandering the sub-levels of Coruscant, I recieved an unusual message._

 _XXIV. A Master's Touch._

 _As the final days drew closer and closer, and the fall of Anakin, things for the Jedi became equally dark and complicated. After a nasty incident amongst the 501st, Master Shaak-Ti came to me for guidance on the unravelling plot._

 _XXV. Second Sun._

 _I needn't tell you how badly the Clone Wars ended, and retell the rise of Darth Vader, but I should point out that I was not alone on Tatooine for the entirety of my exile. I kept in contact with Yoda and Ahsoka through the Force, as well as communed with my old master Qui-Gonn Jinn; but I also had a few unexpected visitors. The first of these sought me out for comfort, as the war had left its scars on her, though they were more physical than mine._

 _XXVI. Laying Low._

 _The next visitors I got arrived only days after I had scattered Asajj's ashes to the sands of Tatooine. I do not know how they happened upon my place of exile, but I had learnt not to question the will of the Force._


	6. Reflections

Chapter V: Reflections.

"Did you grow fond of that bitch?" Jaina asked, as he stopped short after regaling his life up to when Luke sought him out with Artoo and Threepio.

"In the last few years of her life, yes." He sighed. "She changed so much in our time together on Tatooine, and I could tell she was tired of a life of rage and anger. I healed her scars as best I could, and tried to undo the damage Dooku had done, but some scars don't heal, but she wasn't resistant to my help."

"Why?" Jaina asked.

"I guess the war finally broke her, and Bos Pity was the final straw." He pondered.

"Is she here?" Leia asked cautiously.

"Yes, she's here." He smiled. "Every member of the Kenobi Core is here; even Satine was here to greet me."

"Whatever happened to Ahsoka's child?" Luke asked. "And Ahsoka after Order 66?"

"I was relentlessly hunted by Vader's minions," Ahsoka said, surprising everyone as she entered the room, her body fully matured, with tall montrals, and long headtails framing her elegant face, as well as a firm, rounded bust. "I was forced to hide my son with a Jedi on Kashyyyk, and live on the run for years. I was killed by an ancient Sith weapon activating while I was fighting Vader. I woke up here after feeling the heat of his blade about to decapitate me."

"Who was the Jedi you left him with?" Leia asked.

"Kento Marek, he understood my position, and offered to raise him as his own, as a Jedi he loved was unable to bear children." Ahsoka said softly, sitting on the right of Obi-Wan, with Bastilla on his left.

"Oh dear," Leia gasped.

"What?" everyone else asked; Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looking at them with panicked expressions.

"Galen Marek, aka Starkiller, became Vader's secret apprentice, until he turned on his padawan." Luke said grimly, Ahsoka clutched on to Obi-Wan and quickly broke down in his arms. "I'm sorry, but he killed Kazdan Paratus and Master Shaak-Ti, before his master turned on him. Because I know he's your child, it does explain the supposed power he had over the Force."

"Thank you for telling us, it's good that I finally know the fates of both my children, even if they're both grim and upsetting." Obi-Wan smiled weakly, before chuckling. "It seems despite the deceptions, Anakin got the better of me in multiple ways, and he never knew it."

"Do you have any more questions Luke?" Bastilla asked politely, as Ahsoka was tended to by Obi-Wan and Padme.

"I have learnt all I wanted to know about, I know that my mother and wife are at peace here," Luke said as he stood up, with everyone else following suit. "And I know that Leia and Jaina will also find peace here among friends and family, so I will leave here as promised, without objection or resistance to the will of the Force."

"But you'll forget all of this!" Leia exclaimed.

"I may forget here," he tapped his temple, "but I'll know here, that all is well." He put his hand over his heart, before hugging his mother, then his wife, then his sister, and finally his niece.

"I'm sorry if this has damaged your perception of me Luke, but you should know that this affected me deeply, and the fact I didn't fall shows my conviction to the light." Obi-Wan said, getting up and hugging Luke. "May you too find peace in the Force."

Luke smiled, and moved toward the door, Bastilla quickly moved to his side, and led him out of the room.

"Padme, would you find these two rooms, I need a moment alone with Snips." Obi-Wan sighed as the door slid shut.

"One question master Kenobi, are you going to sleep with us?" Leia asked abruptly. "I wasn't going to ask in front of Luke, but I suspect that is the other way that you 'pass the time' as you mentioned earlier. One man and hundreds of women, is this some gigantic harem?"

"No." Bastilla said as she returned from guiding Luke back to his X-Wing. "The carnal acts seem to have a positive influence on the raw Force energy here; we make love not for just for fun, but for the good of the galaxy."

"I have a hard time believing that," Leia laughed. "Show us to our rooms, but we will decide when you sleep with us, IF you sleep with us."

With that Padme, Leia, Mara-Jade and Jaina left through a side door, leaving Bastilla, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka alone in the Council room.

"Give her time master, the raw energy will influence her, and she'll succumb," Bastilla smiled gleefully.


	7. A New Destiny

Chapter VI: A New Destiny.

Obi-Wan was deep in meditation on the floor, when Leia entered the room. He opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"Greetings Leia, what can I do for you?" He asked in a level voice.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I must ask a question that has been on my mind for some time." She said, bowing as he stood up.

"Of course, feel free to speak your mind." He smiled, and Leia's attention was momentarily distracted by a form moving in his bed.

"I... I was just wondering if you have had another vision?" she asked nervously, as the woman in his bed stirred and sat up, her red eyes locking on to her. "I only ask because it has been over one hundred years since me and Jaina arrived, and there has not been one since then."

"Master Kenobi cannot force himself to have visions," the woman said indignantly, quickly moving to his side, revealing that she was completely naked.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"Darth Talon, most recent companion of our master," Talon purred, kneeling down and caressing Obi-Wan's hair. "And as you can tell; I'm his most recent conquest." Talon licked his neck and he gently nudged her away.

"Calm yourself Talon," he growled, and she playfully obeyed, crawling back into his bed, wiggling her red rear at him as she went. "As for your question young Skywalker, I have only had bits and pieces, but nothing clear or definitive."

"Wait, Darth Talon?" Leia asked, suddenly realising who her master's recent conquest actually was. "What happened to you being cold and dispassionate?"

"My new master injected me with plenty of passion 'young Skywalker', I've got a new future with a much more rewarding master."

"Talon, why don't you return to your quarters, I'm sure your roommate misses your company." Obi-Wan sighed, to which Talon pouted at him. "That's an order!"

"Yes, my master!" she said, proudly leaving the room, leaving her minimal clothing behind.

"Sorry, it seems that in order to compensate for her formerly dark passions, she's become quite mischievous." He sighed, quickly standing up and smoothing out his robes. "As I said, I have had many glimpses since you arrived, but nothing clear or concise, it's quite maddening."

"Is there anything I can do master?" Leia asked quickly.

"You know what causes the visions, and I hate to highlight the obvious, but everyone here has shared my bed except you." He said slowly. "Last major vision happened after I... I had bedded essentially everyone that lived here prior to you and Jaina's arrival."

"You think something similar will happen if I share your bed? Or are you just desperate for a reason to have sex with the last untouched woman in the enclave?"

"You seem desperate for a new vision to take place, but block the one way that will likely bring it about." Obi-Wan nearly yelled at her. "That seems highly contradictory."

"I'm not some trophy for you to fuck and claim as yours!" Leia snaps back at him.

"Nobody here is Master Kenobi's trophy!" Bastilla said softly, standing in the open doorway. "But I must agree with Obi-Wan, I believe that after you two have bonded another vision will be revealed to him, so I must ask for you to put aside any personal pride, and do this for the good of the Enclave."

"Master Shan you cannot be serious!" Leia said in desperation.

"I am my dear; I am not asking for any individual's benefit, I am doing this because it is the will of the Force." Bastilla said softly. "As we said when you first arrived, the Force has drawn you here for a reason; Master Kenobi was pulled here because he broke the intimacy role frequently. Whether you want to believe it or not, the Force brought you here to bond with Master Kenobi."

Leia grumbled her frustrations, but quickly looked in the mirror and remembered that shortly after Luke left them in the Enclave, she had been rejuvenated to her physical prime, with dark brown hair, smooth pink skin, and the energy of a teenager, so Master Shan's argument was justified.

"I only ask for one time together Leia, to truly see if it will reveal the Force's destiny for us, if nothing comes to me then we will leave it at that." Bastilla said, stepping closer, and with a wave of her hand, undressing the former princess of Alderaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked around; he was standing on the edge of the galaxy, looking down on the vast array of planets like they were dots on a map. He spotted a light flashing in the region where Dantooine was, and watched as it shot out of the galaxy, disappearing from sight. Before he could ponder on this, he was zoomed in on Dantooine and saw all those living inside the enclave gathered around his body, seeming to be deep in meditation._

"Master?" Leia asked, as he slowly regained consciousness, finding her and Ahsoka looking at him with concern.

"Did you have another vision?" Ahsoka asked, teeming with excitement.

"Yes I did, but it made little sense." He sighed, sitting up and feeling them flocking closer to him.

"Tell us, maybe we can help interpret it for you," Leia suggested.

"Summon the council, I'll reveal what I saw in front of them," he stated, quickly getting up and grabbing his robe.

"Yes master!" the two women said, before following his lead in quickly getting dressed.

Leia, already dressed, followed Ahsoka from the room, allowing Obi-Wan to dress in private; something he didn't get to do much since becoming Master of the Secret Enclave. He knew that Leia had only slept with him to bring about the vision, and knew it would likely be their only time together, but he had done his best to ensure she enjoyed it regardless. Once he was dressed in his cream robes, he took his time on the short walk from his bed chamber to the main Council room, taking the time to enjoy the oh-so familiar decor of the ancient Enclave.

As he entered the large Council chamber, he found the rest of the Council already assembled, and Bastilla immediately asked;

"So grand master, what did your latest vision show you?"

The Enclave council was a perfect balance of Sith and Jedi from throughout the history of the galaxy, but none predated Bastilla, she was the First Guardian for a reason. Obi-Wan was the Grand Master on the council, and since he awoke in the ancient sanctuary, he personally viewed his position now as straddling both the Light and the Dark sides of the Force.

"It showed a shooting star leaving the galaxy, it originated from this system," he stated, seeing twelve confused faces.

"What's so special about a shooting star, they're not uncommon," Visas said quickly, not thinking through her outburst.

"No shooting star, meteorite or comet has been recorded as able to leave the galaxy, or fly away from the gravity of a planet," Bastilla stated calmly. "This is clearly something else entirely. What else did you see?"

"After the light left this galaxy, my vision showed this enclave," he continued, seeing that his fellow masters, both Jedi and Sith, were enraptured by what he was saying. "I saw everyone gathered together in this room, all meditating around me."

"I see what you mean master, this is a strange vision," Mara sighed, rubbing her head as she thought through what she had been told.

"Might it be worth another intimate time to see if the Force will reveal more to this future," Zannah suggested.

"Let us try meditating as one; if that does not bring clarity, only then will we try a more intimate tactic." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes master," the twelve women said in unison.

The room fell silent as they gathered around Obi-Wan, and each ensured they were connected to him, before embracing the Force in a unified meditation. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and it was not long before the Force bestowed him with another vision.


	8. The End of the Beginning

Chapter VII: The End of the Beginning.

 _In this vision, he once again saw the room filled with every inhabitant of the enclave, but this time they were watching him sit cross-legged on the floor and enter a meditative state. He watched as the others joined him in the meditation, until a being of pure Force floated out of him and into the sky._

He opened his eyes and the others looked at him expectantly.

"I saw more of my vision, though there are still things I do not understand," he sighed. "It seems that a part of me was the shooting star, and our combined power sent me out of this galaxy, though why this is done is still unclear."

"Maybe now we should…" Zannah stated, but Bastilla cut her off.

"Don't be hasty," she stated coolly. "Not everything will be solved by forcing the Grand Master's visions with a string of conjugal acts, some things are revealed through patience."

"And patience doesn't always guarantee results!" Master Zavros said indignantly. "I learnt that both from my teachings, and the last Grand Master of this enclave."

"I understand Ashara, I too remember your old Sith master, but he rushed to gain even more power, and vanished without a trace," Bastilla said quickly, cutting off further comments with a patronising stare.

"Let's not dwell on the past, we have a great destiny before us, but we do not know what truly lies before us." Satele stated, her ancestor nodding in agreement.

"We should gather everyone here, and carry out what the Grand Master saw in his vision," Bastilla stated, with several masters nodding in agreement.

"Wouldn't this mean we're rushing into something without knowing the outcome?" Master Wilsaam asked, looking around for some support.

"I trust in the Force Jaesa, there is something I'm supposed to do through this ritual, though I do not know what or why." Obi-Wan stated as everyone stood up. "I also trust that you will support me if anything goes wrong."

"Yes master" Jaesa bowed, before they dispersed to gather everyone in the main room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they all got into position around him in the centre of the room, Ahsoka hurried to his side.

"Master, how will we communicate with you?" she asked, holding him close to her.

"The Force will provide a way my Ahsoka," he said softly, gently caressing her horns. "Trust in it, in me, in our destiny."

"Yes master," she smiled, before engaging in a delicate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Snips, now get into your place," he said quickly, as Bastilla closed the door into the room.

"We are ready, are you?" Bastilla asked, moving through the rows of seated women.

"Yes, as best as I can be for what we are doing..." he chuckled weakly. "Is everyone willing, or did you bend some people into doing this?"

"Everyone is willing, they trust in the Force, in you," she smiled, putting an arm around his waist. "But like me and your Snips, we worry for you."

"I trust in the Force, it will not fail me now!" he said boldly. "Let us begin!" he announced, and Bastilla sat cross legged close to him.

He sat down and began to meditate, feeling multiple, familiar presences joining with him spiritually, increasing the Force energy coursing through him. Suddenly he felt it pulling him, and his body did not move. He closed his eyes as he felt himself being lifted off the floor, out of his body, and out of Dantooine's atmosphere. As he increased in speed, eventually breaking through an invisible barrier, he heard an echoing, mechanically enhanced laugh, signalling he had made a very big mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talon awoke suddenly, a burning desire that she had never had before swirling in her mind. She got up and slid into her Sith robes, before hurrying through the quiet Enclave to the Grand Master's chambers.

"Greetings Talon, what brings you here at this hour?" Bastilla said softly, as she stood up from checking on the unconscious form of Obi-Wan Kenobi lying in his bed, with Ahsoka and Asajj sitting cross-legged beside him.

"I… I have questions I wanted to ask you, questions I wouldn't normally care to ask." Talon said quickly.

"What sort of questions?" Bastilla asked, ushering her from the room, to leave Ahsoka and Asajj in peace.

"I have questions about our master, about the Grand Master after he was killed by Darth Vader," Talon stated, as she was led to Bastilla's room. "I've heard and learnt about his life before that event already, it is his life as Grand Master that intrigues me."

"Why do you wish to know about that?" Bastilla asked, as the two women took a seat on Bastilla's immaculate bed.

"I guess I want to learn more about my new master, and what I should expect from living with him." Talon blushed, her scarlet cheeks glowing from her crimson skin. "I want to know if he is a worthy master slash lover."

"I understand young one, I would be more than happy to retell Master Kenobi's time here at the Enclave." Bastilla said softly. "I know how important he has been since he arrived. Things were pretty dull between Darth Nox left and he arrived."

"What happened to Darth Nox?" Talon quickly asked.

"He left, seeking more power," Bastilla said quickly. "He is long dead, and we need not concern ourselves with that part of the Enclave's past. Master Kenobi is our future, and whatever the Force has willed him to do, we will be here to support him."

 _-AN-_

 _This is the end of this story for now, it felt best to create a separate story for Obi-Wan's adventures in other realities; I will continue this story when the time is right._


End file.
